world_creation_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Writer
Sakura Writer is the daughter of Fairy Writer a men who has created many worlds and who stands on top everything. Appearance sakura is a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. she is quite short for her age, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Her slick long hair goes down her back till the waist. in the front she has two bangs going to the shoulder. Her height is 143 cm (4’8”) and on occasions cat ears and a tail will appear because of the Nekomata genes from her mother. She usually wears the Godville Academy high school uniform. On her body there are patterns called “stigma” that will cover her body more and more as her power increases. It is also acting as a magic seal. When the stigma covers her entire body it will seal itself and a new will appear and grow. she can access she power anytime she wants. The stigma are made so that her power can’t fully out of control and so that other people can’t get to her power. The patterns aren’t always visible. Most of the time you can’t see them. The only times it is visible is when she uses big magic spells, when she want to see them and when she loses control of her power. Upon activating “Blood reaper” her ears and tail will be shown. Her hair will turn white and her eyes will turn gold. Just like her mother. While Blood Reaper is active there will also show some lines of the stigma on her body. There are 6 different types of clothes that act like magic boosters to each of the corresponding types of Elemental Magic, but there is not must known about it. personality Now in high school she acts like a model student, always calm and collect, someone who can solve every problem. But she wasn’t always like that. In fact the opposite. From kindergarten to elementary school she was always a happy and acting all free. She would run around all over the place, would barely listen to anyone and would do what she wanted. It is not that she was a problem, but she was more like free spitited. She knew what the limits were of what she could and couldn’t do. This behavior lasted only until elementary school and even then it was already decreasing. In middle school is when it changed. She got into fight frequently, but she wasn’t the one who always started it. The reason why it happened is because the rules against violence are a little lax in the Godville middle school. That was so that the children could learn the dangers of magic themselves. Because of this she became distended from the other children at school. She had still her friends from elementary school, but they all joined groups with other middle schoolers. Then the time came for high school. There changed everything again. She became student council president and acted like a model student for the other students. She got her smile from elementary school back and was always friendly with everyone. history Born in the Blank Space Terminal she wasn’t there for long. A month after birth she and Kotori went with Jade to a world similar to the world where there father was raised up. This was so that they could live a as normal as possible life. Jade was there to act as a father to them and to observe their growth. This idea came from Thomas himself. He wanted his daughter to learn to socialize before giving them the power to control everything. He also wanted them to lead normal lives so that they wouldn’t get lonely or bored. Years past and she and Kotori went to kindergarten of Godville Academy. This was the first time they got separated. It was quite hard for them, because for years they had each other and their father. Luckily that changed in under a week. Sakura became super cheerful and energetic. She couldn’t sit still most of the time and would sometimes not listen to the teachers. Sometimes the teachers would yell at her for being reckless, but that seemed not the bother her much. She got into elementary school and began to make friends. Her hyper active personality got slowly more over the time in elementary school, but that all changed when she entered middle school. In the world they live in is a rule that states that all middle school on the world need to teach magic to the children and the Godville middle school is no different. They measure their the students on magic power. Once that is done they will be given two ranks, one is only for the children of that year and the other is for all of the students in the middle school. These ranks will be given to only the child him or herself and the Magic Administration Bureau. The ranks given to Sakura were both number one. That means she is most powerful student of middle school, she is even more powerful than her upperclassmen. That has only happened three times in Godville middle school history before. After the ranking of the students it was pretty calm. That was until a couple weeks after that. In the Godville middle schools are rules against violence, but those rules are lax. A couple of weeks after the ranking there was a problem between Sakura and a group of kids. The group of kids were trying to pick in Sakura, but that didn’t go as planned. The group of kids got their ass handed to them. After that there was at least one or two fights a week between her and the students. This continued until almost everyone from the first year was defeated. Those who were defeaded banded together and formed a faction. That faction putted Sakura as there leader even though she didn’t want that. The faction started to grow even after entering the second year. Those who needed to repeat the first year where the ones who gathered the children of the new first year. It got to the point that all of the junior year students were part of it. Sakura wasn’t happy about it because they used her as a leader and asked the senior years if they would help disband the faction, but that didn’t end like planned. It became a all out war between the juniors and seniors. The two groups placed a bet. If the juniors won than the seniors would join the faction, but if the seniors won the faction needed to disband. Unfortunately it ended in a loss of the seniors. That meant that the the faction had taken every student of the middle school. On the other side was that there were almost no conflicts in the years she was in the middle school. For that she got a madel for it even though she almost did nothing and didn’t even want to be involved in it. powers & Abilities Creation: A power inherited from her father, Thomas Writer. The power of creation she possesses is a very powerful and dangerous ability. It can create everything its user want and there are no limits. So it is extremely dangerous for the user and his or her surroundings. Because of that Thomas decided to seal most of it away but not everything. So that she could learn to control it little by little. For more information [ here ] Blood Reaper: It’s a powerful Ability that only a select few nekomata’s have.